


Atsumu is Having a Crisis

by Ephemeral_Defined



Series: Sakuatsu in Skirts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is Having a Bisexual Crisis, Boys in Skirts, Feminist! Sakusa, Humor, M/M, Me Too Atsumu, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Defined/pseuds/Ephemeral_Defined
Summary: Sakusa wears a skirt in the name of feminism and Atsumu is just trying to cope with it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu in Skirts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872901
Comments: 20
Kudos: 345





	Atsumu is Having a Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I had other things I planned on writing before this, but then I saw a video of Sakusa's stage play actor, Tsuwabuki Toshi, doing a slut drop in a skirt and now we're here.
> 
> So, now my first posted fic is going to be Sakusa Kiyoomi in a skirt. Fantastic.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“You’ve got ta be kiddin’ me,” Atsumu mumbled out loud into his empty apartment. The feeling of goosebumps rose up over his arms.

_The_ Sakusa Kiyoomi had just posted a photo on twitter, a full-body selfie of all things. Atsumu was aware of this fact as he was sitting at his kitchen table, phone in hand, scrolling through his feed, and now questioning his life choices.

Because the problem wasn’t necessarily that Sakusa had posted a picture of himself, even though this was rare enough for the curly-haired man. The problem was what he was wearing.

“Fuck,” Atsumu groaned again, definitely not in the process of clicking on the image to enlarge it.

He supposed this all started last week, though if someone had asked him then if he thought that conversation would lead to this moment . . .

It had been one of their weekly livestreams with the MSBY fans. Mainly, their managers wanted them to participate for marketing reasons or whatever. It wasn’t necessarily required and most of the team grumbled about doing it. Atsumu, though he would never admit it, secretly enjoyed the streams.

That day, there had been five of them, all positioned on and around Adriah’s couch.

Atsumu, as always, had taken the lead on technology and acted as the go-between for the fan chat and the rest of the team. He sat alone on the floor in front of the coffee table where the tablet sat, making sure not to get his face in the way of the camera’s view of the other players. From Left to right, Adriah, Hinata, and Inunaki sat on the couch directly behind Atsumu. Sakusa, as a quality of being Sakusa, had chosen to bring over a kitchen chair to position behind Adriah on the couch. 

Up until about an hour into the stream, Sakusa had only spoken a few times. Each time was nothing of consequence. Of course, that changed when Atsumu read out that question.

“Okay, next question is from ‘@letmelivemylifeinpeace’,”Atsumu read from the tablet screen, “‘Kinda random, but what do ya think of cross dressing or boys wearin’ skirts?’”

Atsumu opened his mouth to express his support when a deep voice spoke from behind him.

“To start, cross dressing doesn’t exist,” Sakusa stated, looking tired, “in order for cross dressing to exist, clothing needs to be gendered. But clothing inherently does not have a gender.”

The rest of the team was looking at Sakusa as he spoke the most he had in the history of the streams.

“But whether or not it exists,” Sakusa continued, “wear what you want to wear and anyone who says otherwise is not worth your time.

There’s a beat of silence before Hinata perked up, his infinite energy supply directed at Sakusa.

“Woah, Omi-san! You’re so smart, where did you learn about all that gender stuff?”

Sakusa stared blankly at Hinata, “I minored in Women’s Studies at University, Shouyou.”

Atsumu heard the rest of the team sound their approval, but Atsumu only had one thought in his mind.

“So, Omi-Omi,” the others fell silent as Atsumu spoke, his signature shit-eating grin in place, “You’d wear a skirt?”

“Sure, Miya,” Sakusa quipped, “What, you wouldn’t? coward.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped, trying and failing to eradicate any and all visual imagery of Sakusa in a skirt from his mind.

“Fuck,” Atsumu choked, jarring himself back to the present.

The picture Sakusa had posted was pretty generic for what it was. Well, pretty generic besides it being an image of an 192 centimeter tall, male volleyball player in a skirt.

Sakusa was standing, phone over his face, facing a mirror. The photo cut off right below his knees, his left leg was propped forward slightly. A black skirt highlighted the spiker’s thin waist and flared out near the bottom, gathering in folds midway down Sakusa’s thighs. He also wore a tucked in, light-colored button-up, rolled to his elbows.

“Fuck,” Atsumu bleated, this time a bit louder.

His chest felt warm. The goosebumps covering his arms had only spread. Also, he wasn't sure why his heart was beating faster than normal. He absently considered going to see his doctor because this could not be good for his health.

After a moment of trying to calm down his fight-or-flight response that must have been triggered from looking at the image, Atsumu exited from the image to see if Sakusa had put a caption. He did.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @kiyoomi10** clothes don’t have a gender, stop being petty.

Atsumu scoffed. That sounds like Sakusa, alright. ‘Pretty bastard,’ he though to himself absently.

He froze. Atsumu did _not_ just mentally refer to Sakusa as ‘pretty’ of all things.

Atsumu scrolled down through the replies and resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room.

**@sakusasmoles** It’s honestly unfair how good he looks in that skirt

**@iloveshouyou** replying to @sakusasmoles I wish I could pull of a skirt like that

**@greenteamochi** Wow imagine being that skirt . .

**@chibichan** Sakusa Kiyoomi said feminism!!!

**@msbysimp** replying to @chibichan He yelled it

**@theogbokuho** replying to @chibichan Someone didn’t skimp on their respect lqbtq juice

**@sufferingeternally** I don’t know what I did in my previous life to deserve this photo, but damn I must have done something right . . .

**@meianismyfather** How long do you think until someone makes a fan account dedicated to Sakusa Kiyoomi in a skirt?

**@sakusawearingaskirt** replying to @meianismyfather I’m here don’t worry

**@meianismyfather** replying to @sakusawearingaskirt bruh . . .

**@sakuatsurights** This has to be because of Atsumu’s comment/challenge on last week’s stream, right? How are ya doing @thebettermiya?

Atsumu put his phone down on the table, questioning his life choices. Why did _the_ Sakusa Kiyoomi feel the need to post this photo today of all days. Sakusa probably just wanted to torment Atsumu in every way possible. Atsumu couldn’t help but think that if that had been Sakusa’s goal, he certain had succeeded. This fact is proven by Atsumu’s sweaty palms and racing heart.

He did not have the time or the energy to question his sexuality, but today decided to be that day despite his best wishes.

He called his brother.

_“Sup, dipshit,”_ Osamu’s voice spoke from the other line.

“Uh, ‘Samu, I think I’m gay.”

The tone of Osamu’s voice didn’t change, _“You saw Sakusa-san’s twitter, then, didn’tcha?”_

Atsumu groaned into the speaker, “I feel like I’m gunna die, ‘Samu, you don’t get it.”

Osamu let out a laugh before hanging up, leaving Atsumu alone in his suffering.

The setter huffed in annoyance before opening twitter again and scrolling back to the now top comment.

**@tsumuthighs** Who wants to bet @thebettermiya is having a gay crisis rn?

**@onigirimiya** replying to @tsumusthighs I’ll bet 5000 yen

**@tsumuthighs** replying to @onigirimiya OSAMU???

Atsumu felt his face twist into a scowl, “Fuck off, ‘Samu.”

Without missing a beat, Atsumu stood from the kitchen table, deciding that he was not going to be outdone, outclassed, or outsmarted by a germaphobe with an addiction to peel-off facemasks. It didn’t matter how toned his legs looked below the hem of that skirt. Or how his curls fell gently behind his phone, which perfectly framed the two moles right above his eyebrow. It definitely didn’t matter that Atsumu wanted Sakusa to wrap his long fingers around Atsumu’s—

Atsumu tore himself from his trance. He shook his head as he mentally berated himself for his stream of consciousness.

He closed his twitter browser and grabbed his keys, moving near the entrance of his apartment. Atsumu gripped his phone in hand and searched for clothing shops that sold the offending item of clothing.

If Sakusa had the audacity to twist Atsumu’s mind and body to slush just from a picture, Atsumu felt inclined to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can fight me on the headcanon that Sakusa was not only raised by women, but drinks his respect women juice on the daily. Thus the minor in Women's Studies.
> 
> Also, I apologize if I misjudged the way Japanese Universities work. I was unable to find any sources confirming or denying the major/minor system so I just ran with it.
> 
> Apologies for any typos or grammar issues. This was written and posted fairly quickly.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
